Kissing You
by Ryoshu Kin
Summary: Smut Yaoi Sasnar Set durning the epasode where the're climbing trees as training... my version of what happened...


Kissing You

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO so don't sue. Also, I don't claim any of the following would ever actually happen. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (Cowers in a corner.)

Author's note: For the purposes of the following story, Naruto and Sasuke will be older than they are in the series. (15 or 16) Thank you for your indulgence . Also, please forgive my spelling!

Warning: Sasuke/Naruto pairing. Stuff that would probably never happen. Slight OOCness and citrus fruit. For Mature audiences only.

Naruto ran up the tree at top speed. He still refused to let Sasuke outdo him. Just as he reached a fatal height on the tree, his foot slipped and he fell.  
At that precise moment, Sasuke walked into the clearing. "Shit!" He growled, realizing that he probably couldn't scale that height fast enough to prevent Naruto from falling. Instead, he jumped, catching Naruto in mid-air and putting his body between Naruto and the ground, shielding him. They both hit the ground hard and Sasuke made a small pain sound as his back connected with the packed earth. That one sound was the only sign he gave that the fall had hurt him and as soon as he could move again he shoved Naruto off and began to walk away.  
Naruto grabbed his wrist. "Why did you save me, Sasuke?" He asked confusedly.  
"I have my reasons." Sasuke replied coldly. He tried to pull his wrist free but soon realized that Naruto wouldn't let go.  
"Answer me, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, yanking on Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke, who was still a little unbalanced, ended up falling onto him. As he fell, Sasuke turned so he could catch himself and landed straddling Naruto's waist. They both blushed fiercely and Naruto found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke was wondering if Naruto's lips were as soft as they looked. Before he realized what was doing, he'd lowered his lips to Naruto's and as their lips touched a thrill of pleasure spilled over them. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently. Naruto's lips really were as soft as they looked!  
Not to be outdone by Sasuke, Naruto rolled so that he was on top. He pinned Sasuke and kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue between Sasuke's lips and into his mouth. Sasuke was shocked but he closed his eyes and kissed Naruto back. The kiss went on and on until they both desperately needed to breathe. They both lay panting for a few moments before Naruto recovered enough to pull on the collar of Sasuke's shirt, sending buttons flying and bearing his neck and part of his chest. Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. "What are you doing?" He asked breathily as Naruto kissed his throat.  
"Kissing you." Naruto replied as he kissed his way lower on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke made small sounds of appreciation because he couldn't think of a single useful thing to say. Naruto nipped him and Sasuke whimpered in pleasure. He had never imagined that Naruto could give him such pleasure.  
Naruto sucked on the side of Sasuke's neck, causing him to moan. He moved back so he could pull off Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke used it against him, pushing him to the ground and pinning him. Sasuke's shirt was almost entirely off and he shrugged out of it with ease before he began undressing Naruto. He didn't make the mistake Naruto had; instead he pinned Naruto's wrists with his knees, leaving his hands free for other things.  
"Damn, Naruto, how many shirts do you wear?" He asked as he pulled off what had to be the fourth shirt, finally revealing Naruto's pale, muscled upper body. "Hell, and here I thought you were out of shape. It was just all of those damned shirts." He laughed and kissed Naruto's neck causing him to shiver. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck to his chest and when he reached Naruto's nipple he licked it with a quick flick of his tongue. Naruto whimpered and closed his eyes. For the first time in his life he felt like someone truly wanted him. The voice in the back of his head that gave him reasons to hate Sasuke spoke up at that moment. 'Sakura wants him, not you.' it said in it's silent internal voice. 'That's okay,' Naruto told it silently, 'because I want him, too.' And after that the voice shut up and let Naruto enjoy Sasuke's attentions.  
Sasuke bit down on Naruto's nipple and then sucked on it gently. This caused Naruto to moan and make little pleasure sounds. Sasuke laughed. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked; pleasantly surprised that Naruto would let him go this far.  
"Please don't stop, Sasuke." Naruto whispered in response. Sasuke didn't need further prompting, reassured that Naruto wouldn't try anything he moved down Naruto's body, freeing his hands. Almost immediately Naruto lifted his hand and caressed Sasuke's chest, running his nails over Sasuke's nipple. Sasuke gasped and his pulse sped. The area between his legs began to ache with his lust and his need, as he grew hard. Naruto ran his hand down Sasuke's body until he reached the waistband of Sasuke's pants. He slid his fingertips below the elastic band and pulled, making the button come loose and giving him room to move his hand farther. Sasuke was making small pleading noises low in his throat when Naruto slid his hand the rest of the way down his pants and caressed the length of him through the silk of his boxers. Sasuke whimpered and Naruto caressed him more roughly causing him to moan in pleasure. His face was flush with pleasure; his eyes unfocused and his lips half-parted. Naruto pulled at the boxers, slipping his hand inside of them and again putting his hand on Sasuke's most private area. This bowed Sasuke's back, causing him to throw his head back and cry out in pleasure.  
"Yes, Naruto, yes." Sasuke said, his voice low and husky with lust. Naruto caressed him roughly and Sasuke groaned, almost collapsing on him. Naruto pulled back and Sasuke made a sound of disappointment, but Naruto had only pulled his hand away long enough to get Sasuke's pants most of the way off. "You're beautiful." He whispered in awe, running his hand over Sasuke's shaft. Sasuke gasped and blushed slightly. Naruto caressed him gently at first, slowly getting rougher and Sasuke whimpered and moaned. Naruto used his nails then and Sasuke screamed as he released, his hands convulsed around Naruto's shoulders and his nails dug into the skin. Naruto sighed and smiled when Sasuke collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.  
After he'd recovered, Sasuke whispered "my turn." Then he licked his way down Naruto's stomach, tasting his own fluids on Naruto's skin, and slipped his tongue just inside the waistband of Naruto's pants. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke pulled off his pants and kissed his thigh gently. When they were both naked, Sasuke kissed his way up Naruto's thigh to his manhood. He licked along Naruto's shaft slowly, savoring it.  
Naruto shivered and begged, "Please, Sasuke, please." His voice low and needy.  
Sasuke sucked on the head of Naruto's manhood and then slowly took more of it into his mouth. With each movement of Sasuke's mouth Naruto moaned or whimpered or groaned until finally Sasuke bit down and Naruto cried out in pleasure, spilling his seed into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke pulled back, swallowing, and put his clothes back on. Naruto fetched his clothes and redressed as well.  
They walked back to the house where they were staying in silence, but an unspoken promise hung in the air between them. They would do this again, many times, because they were in love.  
They staggered through the door of the house, holding each other up. "Where have you two been?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.  
"Training." Sasuke answered, voice level.  
Kakashi broke into a grin. "Okay then boys," He said cheerfully, "go get cleaned up in the hot springs and then you can have dinner."

The End

Kakashi: As if I don't know what they were really up to out in the woods in the middle of the night. Guess why they missed dinner! I wonder... Could they have gotten preoccupied?


End file.
